Bro, we're, like, on the surface
by PudgyPhantomhive
Summary: Short fluff about the royal guards, as per request


**Request from : Nemesis the Asshole**

 **It's short, but I hope it isn't complete shit** ❤️

Everything they had done up to this point, was thanks to the human in the striped shirt. "Are you ready to go, 01?" Undyne adjusted the tie of the royal guard in front of her, watching him sweat through his ever present helmet. "Y-Yeah, I'm ready mam" She punches his arm a bit too hard. "You don't have to call me that anymore!" 01 nods, and takes Undyne's arm as the doors open. Frisk is standing behind 02, a giant smile on their face. "You're doing great, 01. I'm so happy for you both" Undyne whispered. "Thanks, ma- I mean, Undyne. Who would've thought the road to marriage involved slacking?" Undyne jabbed him with her elbow, a silent memo for him to 'shut up.'

02 took 01's hands, giving them a light squeeze. "You look, like, rad bro" The minister gives a soft chuckle, and begins. "Do you, 01, take 02 for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, for sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" "Totally" The pews consist of hushed snickers, and Undyne face palming behind 01, a small smile resting on her face. "And do you, 02, take 01 for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, for sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" "I do" The minister smiles to them. "Would you like to say anything to each other before you begin your days as one?" 01 shudders, and clears his throat. "Bro, like, I've never thought of us getting married. I never thought we would go past being guardsmen together, standing and attacking in sync. But we were brought together through Frisk, and nice cream" 01 gives a quick wink to the nice cream guy, who is drying his eyes with a hanky. "Like, I'm so psyched to begin this new quest with you. I like, love you, 02" Guard 02 takes a ring from Sans, and slips onto his finger. 01 follows suit. "By the power vested in me, and in this church, I pronounce you husband and husband! You may now kiss the groom" The guards lift the helmets, and kiss. The pews erupt in cheers, and tears of joy are being shed.

02 remembered their wedding like it was yesterday. First two months of being married, and they were still in that honeymoon phase. "Bro, do you wanna go get some nice cream?" 01 nodded and pushed the rake back into their storage shed. "I'm always psyched for nice cream" 02 took his lover's hand and strolled down the street towards town.

"Two nice creams, please" The nice cream guy perked up, picking out two for his favorite customers. "Only $1.50 this time, guys" The two knights chuckled softly at their discount. Ever since people saw them coming to the nice cream stand at least weekly, the nice cream man has had more business than ever. "You know, you two are just the poster children for my business, you have no idea what it means to me" Guard 01 smiles through his helmet. "Like, it's no problem, you're like, the whole reason we even started to date. You're the best, bro" 02 nodded in affirmation. The two finish their nice creams and smile at the popsicle's writing. 'Someone really loves you'

The guards started to make their way to work, both enjoying the sun's oddly warm rays. "So, dude, when do you think they'll finish the complex?" 01 shrugged. "Like, next month or something. I'm just hoping the next building is, like, a taco bell" 02 chuckled. He's been in love with taco bell since he's had it. Now, 02 had to start learning how they make the majority of the menu just so they don't eat out every week. "Alright ladies, let's move move move!" Their boss yelled at the lot, sweat pouring from his brow. "THE DEADLINE HAS BEEN MOVED UP WE'RE FINISHING BY SUNRISE" Both guards sighed in unison, picking up large concrete bags and bringing them to the foundation site just in case. Good part? They were nearly done with building, just needing a few more rod placements and some wiring. Bad part? They still had to paint and decorate.

"FRISK, WHERE IS THAT DANDELION PAINT?!" Frisk? The child was running, 8 gallons of paint in their little shopping cart. "Ah, the little gopher returns. Good job, Frisk. Wanna run back and get us some linoleum?" The child nodded happily, once again taking the company's credit card and list. The guards smiled at their little pal, huffing, sweating, but still with a big aura of accomplishment surrounding them. "Dude, are we painting this time?" 01 nodded, picking up two large rollers and a large tray. "Like, if the walls look good, we can totally talk about painting the bedroom again" 02 ran inside, paint roller held like a sword. 01 loved the dork, just being around him, even doing the most boring job in the world, it was worth it if he was there.

 **When they called Frisk a gopher, it was an actual term.**

 **Not sure if anywhere else has this term, but in America, you can 'hire' someone to do tedious and/or work you don't want to do, for not so much.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, this was kind of hard to write, with not getting much character out of the guards, but it was nice, because they deserve some recognition!**

 **Later Taters~**

 **(p.s. I do take request, just hit me up, yo)**


End file.
